


An Extraordinary Machine

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Be kind to meOr treat me meanI'll make the most of itI'm an extraordinary machineA Q fanmix.





	

Q (standing for Quartermaster), is the head of Q Branch, the fictional research and development division of M16. He is in charge of giving special agents equipment for their secret missions. In Skyfall he is introduced as a much younger man than in previous incarnations and he is presented as more of a hacker than the traditional beleaguered gadget inventor.

 

**_Well, I'll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field.  
-Q_ **

  
Q is a computer security expert who has designed some of the most sophisticated security protocols in existence. However, Q’s short-sightedness as he is attempting to decode cyber-terrorist Raoul Silva’s security system inadvertently allows Silva to hack into M16’s servers and use them to find M’s location and escape from M16 custody. Q hacks into the security cameras of the London underground to aid Bond in his chase after Silva. Q then helps lay a trap for Silva by creating an electronic trail for him to follow to Bond and M’s location.

Q is intelligent and capable but his overconfidence can lead to his downfall. However, he is able to regain his footing and use his skills to help save the day.

 

 

  

 

  
**Rules Don't Stop by We Are Scientists**  
Don’t be alarmed  
It’s not the end of the world  
If we’re breaking the rules it’s fine  
I disregard this kind of problem all the time  
   
It’s not as if it’s gonna kill anyone  
If there’s no victim then there’s no crime  
Just draw another if you think we’ve crossed the line  
   
Rules don’t stop me  
Forget about it  
Rules don’t stop me  
We’ll get around it  
Rules don’t stop me  
Forget about it  
Don’t stop me  
Don’t stop me

 

 

**Infra-Red by Placebo**  
One more thing before we start the final face off  
I will be the one to watch you fall  
So I came down to crash and burn your beggar's banquet  
Someone call the ambulance  
There's gonna be an accident  
   
I'm coming up on infra-red  
There is no running that can hide you  
'Cause I can see in the dark  
I'm coming up on infra-red  
Forget your running  
I will find you  
Find You

 

   
**Our Velocity by Maxïmo**  
A stream of numbers hit a screen  
And you're expected to know what they mean  
Throughout the conflict I was serene  
I can't outrun the sadness I've seen  
Are you willing to resist for people you've never met?  
The devil's wheel revolves but it needs to be reset  
   
Never, never try to gauge temperature  
When you tend to travel at such speed  
It's our velocity  
 

**Icarus by Bastille**  
Standing on the cliff face  
Highest fall you'll ever grace  
It scares me half to death  
   
Look out to the future  
But it tells you nothing  
So take another breath  
   
Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you  
   
Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
And this is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave  
 

**High and Dry by Radiohead**  
Two jumps in a week  
I bet you think that's pretty clever, don't you boy?  
Flying on your motorcycle  
Watching all the ground beneath you drop  
   
Kill yourself for recognition  
Kill yourself to never ever stop  
You broke another mirror  
You're turning into something you are not  
   
Don't leave me high  
Don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high  
Don't leave me dry

 

  
**It's Time by Imagine Dragons**  
So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check  
   
I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night  
   
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am  
 

**Some Nights by fun.**  
This is it, boys, this is war  
What are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked  
But here they come again to jack my style  
   
  
   
Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win  
I always win

  
   
**Extraordinary Machine by Ben Sollee**  
I am the baby of the family  
It happens so  
Everybody cares and wears  
Their sheeps clothes while they chaperone  
Curious you're looking down your nose at me  
While you appease  
Courteous to try and help  
But let me set your mind at ease  
   
If there was a better way to go  
Then it would find me  
I can't help it the road  
Just rolls out behind me  
Be kind to me  
Or treat me mean  
I'll make the most of it  
I'm an extraordinary machine

 

[An Extraordinary Machine](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/an-extraordinary-machine?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
